Dream or Premonition
by Maggs1
Summary: complete fluff m/l just shippery goodness cause this season we need as much fluff as we can get! *COMPLETE*
1. dreaming of the past

Dream or Premonition?  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
  
Ok this is just a little fluff piece I wrote. It is the only thing I have written other than the series I am working on. It wont be long just a few chapters. And of course it is M/L (like I would write anything else). This is the first chapter I know it is short and not much happens and I apologize for that. It should get more into t he story in the next chapter.   
  
"I'm sorry." Max said simply not knowing what else to say.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for...or ashamed of. I know who you are." He was looking at her with such a care and love in his eyes. She just told him what a horrible thing she did. How could he be looking at her like that. Suddenly Logan falls back down on the floor. His legs begins to shake.   
  
"Ahh! Damnit! Sorry let me just." He turns off the exo and his legs stop shaking. He then mutters under his breath, "I'm sorry." She has leaned down on the floor next to him.  
"Logan...you've got nothing to be sorry for or ashamed of. It's never been about you being able to walk--not for me." As she says this it is Logan's turn to wonder how she could be looking at him like that. There was such compassion, and sincerity in her eyes, and maybe even love.   
  
When he saw that she was smiling slightly he returned the smile before saying, "Will you look at us?"  
"Pathetic." Max's smile grew.  
"Hopeless."   
"Lucky we hooked up." Her smile became a smirk.  
"Happy anniversary." He almost whispers as he leans in and kisses her cheek. The he feels as if his life is complete as she turns her head so that they can really kiss. They continue to kiss for a minute, both in heaven. Logan slowly backs away. "Maybe, uh... maybe we should wait. You know, until you're yourself again."  
"This isn't Manticore. This is me." Both of there faces seemed to light up as Max said this. Then they lean in to kiss again. They had never know life could be so good, drinking deep the others flavor, reveling in the wonderful sensation their actions brought.   
Everything seemed to get fuzzy suddenly. Max could no longer see Logan very clearly. Then she couldn't see him at all, she couldn't see anything, it was completely dark. Max closed her eyes and opened them slowly. She rolled over and looked at the clock. She had more time until she had to get up. So she simply rolled over and closed her eyes, she could remember every second every moment of that night. But she wished she could fall back to sleep and dream about it again. Now in the morning just thinking about it, she knew it wasn't real. When she was dreaming she got to actually relive it, it was as if it was happening all over again. She had been trying to sleep more these past two or three months specifically because her old nightmare flashbacks had been replaced by wonderful flashbacks of them together. This was one of her favorite ones.   
  
After a while of trying unsuccessfully to return to the wonderful dream land Max decided to get up. She realized that she still had about two hours before she would even have to start to get ready for work. She decided to treat herself. Instead of a cold shower she would take a nice long hot bath. She walked into the kitchen getting out the hot plates and pots that they had.   
  
An hour later she was soaking in the tub. She was thinking back to that night, which was probably one of the best and worst nights she had in her entire life. She used to hate these dreams, because they weren't reality. But then she figured until she could have moments like these again in the real world the dream world would have to do. Somehow she was still finding it impossible to give up all hope for them getting together in the end. She sighed and let herself slip completely under the water. It was so peaceful and calm completely quite, completely unlike any other thing in Max's life, and she loved it. She lifted her head up from under the surface and leaned it against the back of the old tub. She was so relaxed she managed to fall back to sleep once again.  
  
Sibelius' "Valse Triste" playing in the background. There are little white lights all around in a prom-style room. Max is wearing a gorgeous white gown. Logan is wearing a suit in his wheelchair.  
"Dance with me." She isn't demanding it of him, but she isn't really just asking either.  
"I can't." Logan states very matter of factly.   
"Sure, you can. Mind over matter." Max isn't going to give him a choice.  
"See, my problem is I can't walk." The normal frustration that would be in his voice when he said something like this is gone, Max always did have a big effect on his mood, he could never seem to be mad or even frustrated with her.  
"I'm not asking you to walk. Just dance." She said this as if it was a simple, and obvious solution. And it is, Logan stands up and his wheelchair pushes back.  
"Whose dream is this, anyway... Yours or mine?" Logan asks as he steps towards Max.  
"Don't ask me." She breaths as they hold each other. They dance staring into each others eyes. Max's face changes she seems slightly out of it.  
"You okay?" There is such a concern for her in Logan's tone.  
"Yeah. I'm just a little dizzy." Max tries to reassure Logan.  
"Do you want to stop?" It is the last thing Logan wants to do, but the most important thing was to make sure Max was okay, to take care of her.  
"No. Don't let go." She doesn't want this moment to ever end.  
"I won't."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"Logan..."   
They are about to kiss, suddenly Max wakes up in the tub. 'Well,' she thinks at least this time I'm not being dragged away by the cops when I woke up from this dream.  
  
Okay that is it for this chapter. Once again sorry I know not much happened, more will in later chapters. Please Please Please review. It's a completely new story so I need to know weather or not I should bother to continue with it at all. 


	2. new dreams

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews I loved getting them! Just to let you know Max's thoughts will be in 'marks' and ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ will denote a change in scene or time. I am putting this **************** before and after every dream too.  
  
  
"Max?" Logan had just hears someone walk in the front door.  
"Yeah it's me" She called out as she walked into the kitchen where she had heard his voice coming from.  
"Your late." He stated as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Sorry," she said looking at the beautiful diner he had all set for them, "I was taking a nap after work."  
"Are you ok?" He was looking at her with concerned eyes.  
"Yeah why?"  
"You have been sleeping a lot lately it's just not like you." His concern wasn't lessened by the fact she had just said she was ok. She often kept the fact that she was hurting from him, especially since the virus.  
"I'm ok, don't worry. I just enjoy sleeping lately, it's a good escape from the everyday stuff." A small smile crossed her face when she thought about exactly why she liked sleeping lately. They sat down and had a nice diner, followed by sitting in the living room playing chess, and drinking wine. "This is nice, it feels almost like"  
"Before." Logan finished Max's thought. "It is nice, I've missed this."  
"Yeah," Max agreed. "I've missed you Logan."  
"I've missed you too Max."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max was happier then she had been in a long time when she went home late that night. She couldn't wait to go to sleep and dream about them. She went straight to her room and to bed, and forced herself to fall asleep.   
  
*********************  
  
"Hey Max." Logan looked up at Max from his computer chair where he was working on his latest mission.  
"Hey yourself." She said leaning against the door. "What's up?"  
"I need you to get some files for me?"  
"Which bad guy's place this time?"   
"Actually the police commissioners office." He said knowing she would do it dispite the danger this held.  
"No problem just let me know what you need from there."   
  
**********************  
  
"This is fabulous Logan!" Max said after taking the first bite, quickly taking a second one. They were sitting at the table eating, the table was set very romantically complete with candles.   
"Thanks, I still can't believe that you have never had cheesecake." He said taking a bite of the dessert himself.  
  
**********************  
  
Max woke confused. She remembered her dreams, the strange thing was she didn't remember them ever happening in real life. Except for that one sort of dream she had when she was shot, she had always had dreams of things that had already happened. 'oh well as long as they are happy dreams I don't really care.' She then rolled over and went back to sleep, back to her dreams.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hey Max, howd it go?" Logan asked as she walked into the apartment. She walked over to the table where he sat, and dropped a few computer disks down on the tabel in front of him.  
"I got them, so do I get a reward for my good deed?" Max asked with a small smile. Logan looked up the quickly grabbed her hand pulling her down into his lap and kissing her. "I was hinting at food, but I think I like this reward better." Max said then kissed him again softly.   
  
***********************  
  
Max woke again, her body not used to sleeping this much. She thought back to her last dream. 'Very happy dreams.' she thought smiling to herself.  
  
  
  
  
Please review and let me know what you think or email me at lollgmarola@hotmail.com. I am open to any idea's you have for what you want to see happen in the story. 


	3. did my dream come true?

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: thanks for all of the great reviews. I wasn't going got write another chapter so soon, but I was so pleased by the reviews, that I made time to write and post this chapter. Max's thoughts in 'marks'  
  
  
  
Max hadn't been able to fall asleep again that night she just lie awake thinking about the dreams she had earlier that night. She was on her way to work that morning, 'wow I am actually going to show up on time.' Max thought to herself. That is when her pager went off. She knew who it was before she even looked down at it. Logan was the only one who would be paging her so early. She decided against calling her first, since he probably wanted her to come over because of his latest bad guy. She turned and started to head straight over to his place. 'Well it looks like I will be late for work again. Oh well something seemed wrong about me going in on time anyway.'  
  
She walked right in his place and right to the computer where she knew she would find him. And she did he was sitting there typing away he didn't even notice her standing in the doorway looking down at him. Finally she cleared her throat, alerting him to her presence.   
  
"Hey Max." Logan looked up at Max from his computer chair where he was working on his latest mission.  
  
"Hey yourself." She said leaning against the door. "What's up?"  
  
"I need you to get some files for me?"  
  
"Which bad guy's place this time?"   
  
"Actually the police commissioners office." He said knowing she would do it despite the danger this held.  
  
"No problem just let me know what you need from there." When she said that she realized suddenly this is exactly what had happened in the dream she had last night. Every movement they made every word they said it was exactly the same. 'Ok this is wigging me out. what is going on, maybe I'm dreaming again.'  
  
Max slowly sat down looking very confused. "Hey Max are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Max said trying to shake off the weird feeling and just move on with it. They talked business for another few minutes. "I gotta blaze I am so late for work." Max said heading for the door.  
  
"Want to come over for diner, I have a special treat for you." He said with a hint of mischief in his voice.   
  
"Sounds good be here at eight bye." She said as she headed out the door.  
  
Extremely short chapter but it's late and I haven't slept in two days. I will get another chapter up as soon as possible. Please take the extra second and review the story. It will only take you a second and it means so much to me even to hear that you hated it. I really just want to know if there are people actually reading it. 


	4. what the hell is going on?

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: THANK YOU!!!!!!!! thank you soooooo much for all the reviews they made my week really it was unbelievable for me to get so many reviews, please keep reviewing. Also sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up I have been doing things nonstop lately.  
  
  
  
Max showed up late to work like always, and also as always compleatly ignored the repressed republicans bipping. Original Cindy noticed how spacy Max was, but with all that went on in hat girls life she wasn't surprised, and decided she would let her slide by for now. She could always ask about it later. In reality Max wasn't truly there. It was just her body going through all of the motions of her normal routine. Her mind was just running through that morning again and again. 'That was exactly what happened in my dream. It wasn't just de javu or something like my dream every moment of it was the same thing. It WAS my dream. What in the hell is going on?' Question after question kept running through her head, but not one answer. Her body stayed on autopiolet through the rest of work, and even after when she stole the files for Logan. She got too his place at 8:02 almost on time, surprising even herself.  
  
She slipped in, heading straight for the office expecting him to be at the computer working. When he wasn't there she put the files on his desk and headed for the kitchen. He wasn't there either but she saw the table had been set with the nice china and real silverware. There were even candles, and by the looks of it they had just been lit. Max headed down the hall to Logan's room where the door was half open so she just walked in. He wasn't there, but she saw three different pairs of pants and almost a dozen different shirts scattered over his bed. Just then Logan walked into his room from the walk in closet holding a shirt, but not wearing one. Seeing his perfectly sculpted chest made Max instantly feel as if she was in heat. She wanted to tough him so badly she hated the damn virus more than ever at that moment. Logan saw Max and quickly put on the shirt he was holding, but both of them saw that the other was slightly blushing.  
  
"Files are on your desk." Max said after finally finding her voice. She started to walk out of the room and added, "And I like the green shirt the best." She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She couldn't help the laughter when Logan walked in a few seconds later now in the green shirt. "I didn't mean for you to change!" Logan simply shrugged and st down, but Max didn't miss the small smile on his face. They ate in silence for a while but when they were just about finished Max could no longer take it. "So, when do I get this special treat I was promised?  
  
"After diner I was thinking you could stay and watch a mob and you could get it then" Logan replied in an amused tone. Max was so excited she reminded him of a kid on christmas eve.  
  
"Sounds good to me." They quickly finished eating and went into the living room, deciding on watching "Sleepless in Seattle". Logan had mumbled something under his breath about it being a chick flick, but Max easily heard the comment with her hearing abilities. "First of all I have never gotten to see this before, but more importantly if you didn't like I then why do you own it." Logan was about to answer when Max added. "And if it was an ex's that left it hear I don't want to hear it Logan." Logan laughed for a second. After all this time he would still forget about her enhanced hearing. Then a slightly pained look came over his face.  
  
"It was my mothers. It was her favorite, I couldn't get rid of her favorite movie." He said in a small voice. Logan had never really talked about his parents, Max still didn't know how they had died. and when he did speak of them it was always just little tidbits, this was the first time he let her see any of the pain of their death.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said with a sympathetic voice. She wanted to hold him and try to make that pain go away, but had to settle for just talking.  
  
"It's okay Max, not your fault, why don't you sit and start the movie I will get your surprise." When Max saw him bring in some kind of cake she suggested eating back in the kitchen, Logan didn't object and they headed back in saving the movie for later.  
  
"This is fabulous Logan!" Max said after taking the first bite, quickly taking a second one. They were sitting at the table eating, the table was set very romantically complete with candles.  
  
"Thanks, I still can't believe that you have never had cheesecake." He said taking a bite of the dessert himself. 'Oh my god it happened again! This was my dream! What in gods name is going on here?' Logan finished his cheesecake before he noticed Max had stopped eating after her second bite and was now just staring into space. "Max are you okay?" Logan asked waving his hand in front of his face. She seemed to come back to earth.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay Logan sorry." She said continuing to eat but she still seemed far away to him.  
  
"Max what is it, what's bugging you?" Logan asked gently hoping that se would talk to him. She didn't want to tell him, but also wanted his opinion on the situation. In the end she decided it was best to tell him.  
  
"I dreamt this would happen last night." She just came right out with it. "And the same thing with this morning's conversation. And it wasn't just deja vu, It was the EXACT same thing Logan. And I am just freaking out I don't know how it is possible or what in the hell is going on!" Max then noticed the smile on Logan's face. "Well I'm glad to see that my freaking out amuses you."  
  
"No it's just... have you had any other dreams with me in them?" He said the smile on his face growing.  
  
"Shut up and help me figure this out Logan." She tried to sound frustrated, but Logan saw her blush and had his answer.  
  
"Well I don't know how it is possible, but I believe that it is real. And seriously have you had any other dreams that might be the future?" He was serious on the outside, but on the inside was beaming about the fact that this beautiful angel had actually dreamt of him.  
  
"Actually one yes. It was the two of us and the virus was cured and it seemed as if we were involved." She said blushing again and looking down. When she looked up she noticed that Logan had paled.  
  
"Max I think I should give you your surprise treat now." He said confusing Max  
  
"I thought that the cheesecake was my gift?"  
  
"No that was just desert, just please close your eyes." Logan said very gently. Max closed her eyes and felt Logan lean in closer to her. Then suddenly she felt his lips on hers.  
  
  
  
please please please review! If I get eight or more reviews I will drop everything and write the next chapter right away. Otherwise you have to wait till next monday, when I will have more time. Yes I know this is wrong to do, and I am sorry, but it will only take you a second, and I know that at least eight people are reading this one. And as always any comments or sugestions are welcome. 


	5. so much fluff it is almost too much

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: Oh now I see. I have to threaten to not post to get reviews. Seriously though thanks for the reviews I got on today and was shocked at how many I had so I am skipping lunch and writing the next chapter for you guys. Please keep up the reviews though I have a pretty pathetic life and sadly enough getting reviews right now is all the happiness I get. Okay I have this chapter then one more and that will probably be it for this story. If you like this one I have a trilogy also that has two different endings please read it, it is shippery fluff too. Max's thoughts are in 'marks' and *~*~*~*~* denotes a change of scene.  
  
  
  
"Logan!" Max was in a panic 'OHMYGOD he kissed me no he will die I have to do something I have to help him I have to do something I can't let him die I love him.' She was so hysterical that she hadn't even noticed that he was breathing fine, he wasn't falling down, he had no hives, he was just fine.  
  
"Max I'm okay look I'm fine, Max honey I am fine, Max? MAX!" Max finally looked at Logan and realized that he was in fact fine.  
  
"How?" She asked looking up at him with her big eyes.  
  
"That was your surprise I found the cure." He moved his arms around her tiny little waist. Max's brain was trying to comprehend all of the information, and all of the possibilities. Finally she looked back up at him.  
  
"You called me honey." She said still in the same small innocent voice. Then she kissed him a little gentle kiss so soft, as if she still felt like it would hurt him.  
  
"I love you Max, I always have and always will." Logan said with a soft husky voice.  
  
"I love you too Logan" She whispered before kissing him again. This kiss was different from the previous two. The kiss was so full of passion and love they both felt like electricity was running through them waking up their bodies. Max then pulled back from him and walked away down the hall leaving Logan dumbfounded. He got up and stood at the beginning of the hall way now seeing Max was in his room removing the extra clothing from the bed. "Logan," She called to him with a gentle voice, "Come to bed."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Max woke the next morning with a smile on her face. "Wow these dreams keep getting better and better." She mumbled to herself. Then she rolled over and her dark eyes met his ocean blue depths.  
  
"No dream love this is real. As real as it gets." He whispered leaning in and kissing her lips then up planting little kisses along her jaw. She gasped as he started to nibble her earlobe. 'God this feels so good.' "I will never be able to get enough you."  
  
"Same here love." She hadn't realized she had said that out loud until Logan answered her. He rolled over on top of her and she groaned. He could tell it wasn't a good groan. He had been kissing her neck and now stopped. "Are you okay?" There was so much concern in his voice, so much love, for her.  
  
"Yeah I'm just a little sore, we had a long night, and before that I had a tough break-in." She said trying to reassure him.  
  
He rolled off of her so he was laying beside her once again, but continued to kiss her neck. "You want to stop?" It was the last thing he wanted to do, but the most important thing to him was her, making sure she was okay.  
  
"No don't let go." She held him tight and started kissing him back.  
  
"I wont."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it. Please please please review! I will get the next chapter up when I can find the time, but remember reviews inspire me to write! 


	6. the next day

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, and sorry this wasn't up sooner. I was on spring break, and wasn't able to get online since I last posted.  
  
  
"You seem like your in a good mood today. So what happened, yesterday your lost in thoughts and today, well your still lost in thoughts, but your smiling and you seem way to happy for Max." Original Cindy and Max were making a run together, Original Cindy had finally asked about Max's drastic mood change.   
  
"Let's just say you had a great plan boo." Max said with a sly grin. It took Original Cindy a second, but she realized what Max was saying. She stopped her bike and just stared at Max, who had stopped her bike a second after her.   
  
"Boo are you saying what I think your saying?"   
  
"If you think that I am saying that Logan found the cure and that neither one of us slept much last night then yes I am saying what you think I'm saying." Max stated very matter of factly having to fight the urge to smile when she thought about the cause of the lack of sleep. Original Cindy let out a noise that was a cross between a squeal and a shriek dropped her bike and ran over hugging Max fiercely.   
  
"Boo! God I am so happy for you two! I can't believe you two finally got together!" Original Cindy was hugging her so tight, that if Max had not been a genetically engineered super human air would have become an issue. Max could no longer hold back, and a huge grin spread across her face. "Why in the hell did you wait so long to tell me! We have spent all morning together, Boo I can't believe you didn't tell me this right away!" Max was going to respond, but Original Cindy kept talking not giving Max a chance. "And what are you even doing at work anyway. You guy's have been waiting for this for almost two years, take a day off. In fact go. Go right now I will tell Normal that your bike got damaged and you are fixing it, just go e with your boy." Original Cindy said while pushing Max back over to her bike t get her on her way.  
  
"OC are you sure?" Max wanted desperately to get on that bike and pedal as quickly as possible back to Logan, but she knew that Original Cindy wanted to talk to her and didn't want to just drop this news and take off.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure just call me later to talk, and make sure you are in tomorrow. Now just go have a nice day with your boy." Original Cindy was not just telling Max what to do, she was commanding it.   
  
"Boo you're the best!" Max said hugging Original Cindy before peddling off to Logan's apartment. Soon later Max was picking the lock to Logan's penthouse and letting herself in. She looked around the apartment finally finding him asleep in his bed. He looked heavenly. The shades were drawn, but light was coming through on the sides of the shades giving the room a soft glowing look. The direct rays were hitting his hair highlighting his blonder strands. His face looked so innocent and happy in his sleep, free from all of the pain of life. The sheets covered up to his waist leaving his perfect chest uncovered. Seeing it made Max almost drool. Instead, she walked over to his dresser and pulled out a big t-shirt of Logan's quickly changing into it then crawling into bed with Logan. As careful as she was not to wake him, his eyes instantly opened when she got next to him.   
  
"Hey beautiful." He mumbled in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Look at this, the great eyes only still in bed at noon." Max said sarcastically  
  
"Hey your still in bed too." Logan defended himself.  
  
"Yeah, but I have already been at work for three hours. I am just coming back to bed." Max retorted.  
  
"Well I was kept up late, woken up early, and some of us actually do need sleep to function." Logan replied while he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "By the way why are you back at noon, did you come over for lunch?"  
  
"Actually, when I told Cindy she said she would cover for me with Normal and that I could spend the day with you, but if I'm not wanted..." She said with a sly grin, as she started to rise as if to get up and leave. Logan quickly pulled her back to him and held her tight.  
  
"I always want you with me. I never want us to be apart at all. I love you Max." He said then gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you too Logan." She said as she leaned her head down on his chest. "And honestly I know you didn't get enough sleep, so why don't we sleep for a little while and then we can spend the afternoon together ok?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." He said closing his eyes. Then he mumbled softly. "Especially if we wake up the same way we did this morning." He said it very softly, but they both knew he meant for her to hear it. Max didn't acknowledge the comment other than smiling and kissing his chest. They both drifted off to sleep together completely content right there in that moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey what you doing?" Max said resting her hands on his shoulders, then leaning down wrapping her arms around him leaning her head down on his shoulder lightly kissing his neck. Logan was siting at his computer desk looking over some things, Max had been reading in the other room. She had come in standing behind him.   
  
"Hey beautiful. I was just looking at those files you got last night. They are great, I knew one of the weapons dealers was bribing him from a source inside the office, but not which one. This tells me which one, but it still isn't enough proof to get either of them though I still have a lot of work to do." Logan said then turned his head to the side to kiss Max, before looking back to the computer.  
  
"Anything you need help with?" Max asked him running her hands up and down on his chest.   
  
"Not yet sweety, but I will let you know, thanks." Logan said moving his hands up to cover hers. "Now why don't we get some food we can go out to dinner. I want to take you out someplace nice to celebrate."  
  
"That sounds nice...honey." Max was called Logan one of the sweet little names like the ones Logan had been calling her, for the first time. It was so different, she had never called someone honey or sweety or darling, never used any terms of endearment. But with Logan when she said it, it was nice. It seemed completely natural, like they had been together forever, not just for one day and that was the way she had felt with him. But more important then the comfortable feeling like they had been together for a while, was the other feeling she was having. The feeling that they would be together for a long time to come.   
  
  
  
  
AN: yeah I know it is a weird place to end the chapter. There will be one more chapter to this story I don't know when I am going to get it posted, but remember, lots of reviews inspire me to write! 


	7. one last dream

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews I really really really appreciate it!!! This takes place two days after the last chapter. ~~~~~~~~~ denotes a change in scene and ********* denotes the beginning of a dream.  
  
"When I said I would help I didn't mean at the cost of me missing dinner Logan." Max said into the phone. Max was at work and Logan had paged her. When she called back she was disappointed by the fact that it was a business call not a social one. He wanted to see if she could get some disks from the weapons dealers office that would hopefully have the proof he needed. Her only problem was with this guys security it would take hours of her waiting for guard shifts and other stuff like that. She would completely miss dinner.   
  
"Okay how about you do this tonight, and tomorrow I will cook you a dinner and a desert." Max would have said yes to just that, come to think of it she would have done it anyway, but Logan finished before Max could answer him. "*and* breakfast in bed the next morning, it will be Saturday so you can sleep in and when you wake up I will serve you."  
"You are going to come over to my place early and cook?" Max asked, she knew he was assuming that she would be spending the night with him. Honestly she had assumed the same thing. They had spent the last two nights together and she knew that when she got the disks she would slip in and spend the night with him again. But it was just more fun this way.  
"Oh...um...yeah if that's what *you* want to do." He said trying his best to mask the disappointment he felt.   
  
"What?" Max asked innocently. "Did you have another plan in mind Logan?"  
  
"Sort of I was thinking that you might want to spend the night here, but it's not important. If you don't want to, or if you have something else planned, that's okay. And if you really want I was serious about still bringing you breakfast at your place." Logan said.   
  
"Why Logan are you saying that you just assumed that now that we are together that I would sleep with you whenever you wanted it, like I was your beck and call girl."   
  
"NO! no honey that's not what I meant at all. It's just you were here the last two nights I assumed you would come over on Friday, but it is whatever you want Max." Logan said trying to explain.  
  
"Logan it's okay I was just teasing you a little. Truthfully I had just assumed I would be there Friday night too. And I was thinking I would drop by tonight when I finished getting the disks if it's okay with you." Max could almost hear Logan smiling by the time she finished talking.  
  
"That sounds wonderful you want me to wait up for you?" Logan asked.  
  
"No I will probably be pretty late and you need sleep, I'll just let myself in."   
  
"And that is different then what you normally do?" Logan teased.  
  
"Shut up Logan. If you have a problem with that I can always knock and make your ass get up out of bed and let me in." Max said.  
  
"Ok you win Max."  
  
"Good. Gotta Blaze, see you later." Max said about to hang up, then she added. "Logan, I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Logan said the smile on his face growing.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Logan, I got back early." Max called as she picked the lock. 'just in time for dinner.' she thought.  
"Hey Max, howd it go?" Logan asked as she walked into the apartment. She walked over to the table where he sat, and dropped a few computer disks down on the table in front of him.   
"I got them, so do I get a reward for my good deed?" Max asked with a small smile. Logan looked up the quickly grabbed her hand pulling her down into his lap and kissing her. "I was hinting at food, but I think I like this reward better." Max said then kissed him again softly. Max realized that this was from her dream and froze.  
  
"What's wrong?" Logan asked voice heavy with concern.  
  
"Nothing." Max said softly smiling reassuringly. "It's just that was what happened in my dream."   
  
"The last one?" He inquired slowly running his hand up and down her arms.  
  
"Yeah." Max said she tried to hide the fact that this saddened her, but Logan saw right through it.  
  
"Max honey what is it?"  
  
"It's just as long as that dream hadn't come true it meant we would still be together in the future sometime, cause it still had to come true." She said looking down.  
  
"Max you don't need to have some dream to know that we will be together in the future." He said cupping her cheek with his hand and tilting her head up looking her in the eye. "We are going to have a future together. I want to be with you for a long time."  
  
"How long?" Max asked quietly. "Wait I'm sorry I know we have only been together for three days I shouldn't have asked that, you don't have to answer."   
  
"It's okay Max I don't mind having this conversation. Do you want to know how long I want to be with you?" Max simply nodded "How's forever? Does forever work for you?" Max didn't answer right away, she was too busy kissing him. Suddenly Logan stood picking up Max and walking to his bedroom.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********************************  
  
"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Max asked Logan tears in her eyes. He nodded and she let the tears fall. "I can't believe this."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes of course I will marry you!" Max almost shrieked nodding her head quickly. Logan slipped the ring on her finger jumped up and kissed her. He picked her up twirling her around.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Love you too." She said then kissed him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max jerked awake. 'Wow!' she thought with a huge smile on her face, 'God I hope this one comes true too. She didn't want to wake Logan up, but needed to touch him, to taste him.  
  
Logan awoke in the middle of the night to Max kissing his neck. He turned towards her.  
  
"Forever works for me." She simply said before resting her head on his chest and falling back to sleep.  
  
  
  
AN: well that was it for this story longer then I originally planned it but oh well. Let me know what you thought of this one please!!!!!! Oh and shameles little thing if you liked this read my other stories please they are all m/l romances. 


End file.
